


Getting Priorities Straight

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Crime Fighting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Jackieboy Man, just like every other person in the entire universe, had his priorities. To some, priorities revolved around education, friendship or just simply getting through the day. To Jackieboy Man, the one main priority that shaped his entire life was the want to help humankind. Whether it meant getting up at three in the morning and running into an alleyway which was almost certainly the home of a serial killer or just not sleeping at all, Jackieboy Man didn't care.TW: Jackieboy Man doesn't look after himself properly, mentions of drugs...





	Getting Priorities Straight

Jackieboy Man, just like every other person in the entire universe, had his priorities. To some, priorities revolved around education, friendship or just simply getting through the day. To Jackieboy Man, the one main priority that shaped his entire life was the want to help humankind. Whether it meant getting up at three in the morning and running into an alleyway which was almost certainly the home of a serial killer or just not sleeping at all, Jackieboy Man didn't care.

That was why his basic, physiological needs were pushed to the bottom rung on the priority ladder. He easily skipped the step to go and save a cat from a tree or to pull someone out of a burning building. He didn't mind, nor did he even notice from time to time.

When Jackieboy Man felt especially tired amidst a fight with a villain, he didn't blame the lack of sleep or food, he blamed something else. He blamed his own strength and decided that he needed to push himself harder and train even more. So, onwards he pushed himself. He'd work out until his muscles were burning and train into the depths of the night until he needed to force his eyes open.

Sometimes, without even realising, he'd skip multiple nights of sleep but that day he had been achieving a new record. Four days. His eyes were already heavy but he had dosed himself up on excessive amounts of caffeine in order to keep himself awake. Jackieboy Man had just about made a sandwich when his phone began to violently vibrate in his pocket. He answered it immediately and, upon hearing the emergency, the sandwich was forgotten.

Jackieboy Man didn't even need to change. He was already in his superhero outfit: when wasn't he? His friends hadn't seen him in casual clothes in a long time but everyone had their own busy lives so they didn't even notice. His feet were a blur beneath him as he manoeuvred down the different streets and alleyways. He knew the city like the back of his hand- if not better. He spotted the disaster not too far in the distance and it pushed him into running even faster. "Hey!" He yelled once he reached the circle of people.

Chase was standing in the middle, his eyes wide as he rambled to the others who weren't listening. He had a black eye and his hat was laying deserted on the floor, collecting dust. Marvin was standing about a metre away and instantaneously hid behind Jackieboy Man when he noticed the hero. "Leave him alone." Jackieboy Man poised his hands on his hips as the crowd broke up and surrounded him instead.

"What did you say little dude?" The supposed 'leader' said, cracking his knuckles. Jackieboy Man saw the punch coming and immediately ducked. 

Jackieboy Man took the millisecond of shock to send a punch flying towards the other, hitting him directly on the nose. Another punch came in his direction but he swerved to the side just in time to dodge. All of his training worked up to moments like this, where he had to save somebody reasonably innocent from a band of thugs.

Things started spinning after a few more dodges. He was breathing heavily and his body was aching and screaming for a rest but he didn't listen to it. He continued to punch, kick and dance around the enemies until half of them were knocked out. Jackieboy Man turned towards one of the enemies and the last thing he saw was the guy's face before he collapsed and things went black.

A swear was heard from the magician as the three other enemies turned to them with grins on their faces that just yelled 'trouble'. Chase had picked up his hat and was hugging it against his chest as his terrified eyes darted between the others left. Marvin muttered something before clenching a fist and swinging it at the man closest to him. It knocked him to the floor and one hit against the hard pavement knocked him out cold. "Marvin!" Chase shouted, his voice trembling as he watched the magician begin to take on the enemies. One moment ago, Marvin had been just as petrified as him; the next, he was fighting like Jackieboy Man himself. Many punches and a bloody nose later, all of the enemies were on the floor, unconscious. "I-I'm going to call Henrik." Wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans, he pulled out his phone and called the famous doctor.

-

Jackieboy Man moaned loudly, his eyes opening before scrunching immediately shut again. "Jackie..." Marvin said in his familiar Irish accent. It was the last thing that Jackieboy Man wanted to hear after realising he had collapsed mid-battle.

"Is Chase okay?" Jackieboy Man tried his best to sit up, wincing as he searched for comfort in a couple of hospital pillows. He blinked as he glanced around the room to see Chase standing alongside magician. Marvin was holding a tissue up to his nose that was more red than white and Chase was as white as Jackieboy Man's bed sheets.

"This is my fault..." Chase muttered, bashfully looking down at his trainers. Marvin wrapped an arm around his shoulder and smiled rather nervously.

"It's mine too..."

"Why were you even with those guys?" Jackieboy Man's stomach then lurched and he moved a hand to his mouth. Marvin handed him a sick bowl that Henrik had left hanging around but, as much as he heaved, no vomit successfully escaped. Chase's hand had moved to Jackieboy Man's back, rubbing in circles like he would have done to his children when they were sick.

"Well... you remember Kyle?" Chase's pitch raised substantially towards the end of the question, a sign that highlighted his shame in neon yellow.

"No..." Jackieboy Man muttered. Chase retracted his hand and backed up slightly, choosing to hide behind Marvin. "You promised you'd stop."

"I know but I just wanted- needed something. I was only going to do it the once."

"That's what you said last time and you relapsed for months. It was so hard to get you back on your feet."

"I-I know but it helps me forget things."

"Chase, you don't need drugs for that. Talk to us for once. And, Marvin, what the hell were you doing letting him see Kyle?"

"Well I broke Anti's TV and Chase found out and basically said he'd tell Anti if I didn't come with him." Marvin murmured.

"Anti's going to be pissed but I think that's a little bit better than getting your friend addicted to drugs again."

"I know, sorry."

Henrik then wandered into the room, holding a clipboard. He pushed his glasses up his nose then stared at Jackieboy Man with thin eyes. "What was the last thing you ate and when?" He asked, his tone interrogative. Jackieboy Man swallowed thickly, avoiding Henrik's gaze by looking down at his lap.

"I think I had a muffin last night- oh but then I got called out so I never actually ate it... Uh... I'm not sure..." Jackieboy Man trailed off into a mumble.

"And the last time you had a proper night's sleep?" 

Jackieboy Man shrugged. "I don't even know."

"You are severely underweight, Jackie. You need to eat and sleep. Do you know how important those two things are to us humans? They're vital for our survival."

"But saving people is a priority..."

"It is not. If Marvin hadn't reacted quickly and started to fight himself, both him and Chase could be injured a lot worse. It would have been your fault for not looking after yourself and collapsing in the middle of a fight. Would you want that to happen again?"

Jackieboy Man shook his head, letting out a minute sigh.

"Exactly. From now on, you are eating all meals with the rest of us and I'm giving you a curfew." 

"A curfew? I'm not nine-"

"You are important, Jackie. You need to learn to prioritise yourself sometimes. Malnourishment can kill you and none of us want that. Who will defend the town whilst you're gone? You need to be alive and strong. You cannot be strong without any nutrients and you know that!"

"There is no way you're giving me a curfew. Imagine how many people-" 

"Watch me."

"This is so unfair."

"It's for the best and you'll appreciate it in the future, trust me mein freund." 

-

Despite how many times Jackieboy Man sat through a 'family dinner' grumbling and how many times he tried to sneak out and got yelled out once he was caught, he did appreciate it in the future. When he finally began to feel like himself again, sleeping a minimum of seven hours and eating at least two meals a day, he felt so much stronger. He cut training down to a few hours a day and, when he reached the battlefield, he was so much more confident with his own abilities.

Sure, he screamed and yelled at Henrik when he'd practically forced him to eat. Sure, he'd spend a couple hours after being caught sneaking out refusing to talk to anybody. Sure, the journey was a pain but he eventually learned to be grateful.

When he cracked his knuckles and squinted against the bright sunlight, he was grateful. When he was able to swerve around the enemies like an expert, he was grateful. When he delivered the final punch he was grateful.


End file.
